That Girl
by truecolors264
Summary: Austin falls instantly falls in love with Ally when he hears her sing in a musical. But she is already dating Dallas, the guy who breaks girls hearts as if they were toothpicks. Will Austin win Ally over, or will Dallas lie his way to her heart. An Auslly Story!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hey guys! This is my first ever story and its going to be a multi chapter! Yay :)! Bear with me here. I am new at this and will probably mess up A LOT! Just give me a chance though. You might like it! :) Well here it is!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I'm saying that once.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

We pulled into the parking lot of the Miami Theatre Guild. I sighed in the back of my seat and waited for my parents to park. I don't understand why I have to be here. I could be at Dez's party.

My sister landed a role in the play _The Little Mermaid_ **(1)** here. She's an extra. My parents said if I don't come they'll force me to quit music and make me run their mattress store for the rest of my life. I think it's harsh.

I could be partying at Dez's house, with Joe and Phil and the rest of the guys. And then Rebecca and Cassidy and their little posse' was supposed to show up. Cassidy is totally into me. We could be making out in a closet right now. But no. I have to watch my little sister Kelly stand on a stage. Doing nothing.

I got out of the car and started to walk towards the building. It was tall and boring. Yay.

On my way in a couple of 12 year old girls stopped me and asked me for an autograph. I gave in and signed their wrists. Yes, I, Austin M. Moon am an internet sensation. I'm kind of a big deal.

I walked in and winked at the girl who was handing out pamphlets. She blushed and smiled shyly back. I walked over and plopped into my seat and checked out the cast.

_The Little Mermaid Cast…_

_Ariel…. Played by Allison M. Dawson _**(2)**

_Prince Eric…. Played by Dallas H. Olson_

_Flounder…. Played by Billy L. Fisher_

_Mermaid King…. Played by Jack P. Newmon _

After that I got bored and looked at my wrist watch. 7:45. The play started at 8:00. My dad insisted we came early so we could get seats. Now we have to wait. Uggg… I hate waiting! I slid back in my seat and closed my eyes. After five minutes I was almost asleep when I heard a loud crash from the backstage…

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha! I'm so evil! What happened backstage? I'll update ASAP so u can find out! Sorry that it's kind of short! Review!**

**1: I don't own The Little Mermaid.**

**2: Why is Ally in the play? She has stage fright! All will be revealed…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and typing at 12:08 am. I should be sleeping because I have my dress rehearsal for my play tomorrow and school and all that stuff. But I want to write. So your welcome guys! Here it is!)**

**Ally P.O.V.**

Why? I have so many questions. Why did I sign up for this in the first place? Why did they have to pick me to be Ariel? Why do I have to have this stupid stage fright? Why—

I knocked over a bucket full of props and it made a huge crashing sound on the ground. I winced and looked around. No one noticed. Thank God. I put all the props into the bucket and set it back on the table.

Why do I have to be SO clumsy?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dress that made me look like I had a mermaid tail. It was purple on top and then shaded into green. It was truly magical. My makeup was done to make me look enchanted and my hair, oh my hair…

They asked me to dye it blood red for the play. It had to be permanent to look real though. I gave it to dying streaks of it red. I was so scared to first getting it done, but when it was done, I was so happy. It looks so natural and so… not at the same time. It looks like I was born with it. It was so pretty.

But as good as I looked, it wouldn't change the fact that I had to go on stage and preform. I can't do that. I wont do that. Not now not ever. I know! I'll tell them I'm sick! That I just threw up. Then they'll use my understudy and everything will be fine. Yeah. Just fine. I started to walk out of the dressing room when I bumped into someone and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Dallas.

Why does Dallas have to be so… perfect?

He was the one who got me to do this. He said he really wanted to do this with me. And I listened.

Dallas is my boyfriend. I love him because he is so kind, he gets along with everyone, he is SO handsome, he treats me like a lady, he loves what he does, and he loves me… but that's also why I hate him.

He is SO perfect. I wish he would make one mistake. I wish he had one trait that I hate. Something to remind me that he is human, but he seems… too good to be true. Like he is just a dream. He has also had so many other girlfriends. He says he has just never had a serious one, but they tell me he broke their heart in two. But I am trying my hardest to keep this relationship going. That's why I agreed to do this play in the first place.

"I'm sorry Ally-cat, I didn't mean to knock you over," Dallas said, helping me up.

"It's okay Dallas, it was an accident. I'm kind of freaked out about preforming," I said, looking at my feet.

Dallas took my hand. "Ally, we go on in five," he said softly. "If you are getting nervous, then just look at me, ok?"

I looked at him and said, "Okay." He smiled at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand. I looked at him back and gave him a smile, but on the inside I was dying. I want to pull my hand out of his and run far, far away. I don't want to get hurt. As we walked towards the curtain, hand in hand, about to go on stage, all I was thinking was, why does he have to be so perfect? Why?

**(A/N: That's it! What do u think? Ally doesn't really like Dallas, or does she? If your confused, then Ally really likes Dallas, but she thinks he's just a fairytale and she doesn't want to get hurt. So, review! I like it when you guys tell me what you think, just please be nice… bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Okay, I'm warning you guys now, this update might not be the best quality. I stayed up really late last night, and got like three hours of sleep. I had school all day, then my play rehearsal, which lasted three hours, and then I had the bible study my parents force me to go to. I just sat down for the first time in a while, so bear with me here. I'll try! I also need a song explaining Ally and Dallas's situation. If you have an idea, post a review with the song and artist. Well anyway, here it is!)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Okay, I admit it. My curiosity got the best of me. When I heard the crash, I got up and went to investigate. I slipped through the doors and looked around. I guess everyone was getting ready or something, because there was no one in sight.

I crept towards a curtain, and peaked around the corner. That's when I saw her.

She was standing there with a box of props at her feet, hastily trying to pick them all up before anyone noticed. She had streaks of red in her hair, and when I say red, I mean RED. The rest of it was brown and in soft, bouncy curls. She wore a costume dress, that shouldn't work with her red hair, yet it did. Her eyes though, were so mesmerizing. They were so big and brown, and I wanted her to make eye contact with me so badly, just so I could see them clearer.

She was beautiful.

She stood up and set the props back on the table, and walked inside a room with a giant mirror. She looked at herself, up and down, then stuck a lock of hair in her mouth, and began chewing on it. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She looked so unaware of what she was doing. Then I heard footsteps. I ran out, but the last thing I saw was a tall, tan boy talking to the girl. I don't know why, but that hurt.

I huffed and sat in my seat. I crossed my arms and slid back in my seat. Why would a guy talking to this girl affect me? I mean, they are just talking. Nothing more. They probably are just co-stars and are practicing lines. And when the play was over, the guy would never see that girl again. Wait, why am I so worried if they see each other? I'm Austin freaking Moon, I can have any girl in the world. I don't need the girl with the read and brown curls, and the radiant skin, and those chocolate orbs she calls eyes…

Snap out of it, Moon!

I shook it off as the curtains opened and the play begun. Just forget her Austin, forget her…

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I started shaking as the curtains opened. No, no, no!

I was supposed to begin the play with a song about the world above the sea, so as the pianist started playing the intro, I looked over at Dallas, who was standing backstage, smiling at me.

For some odd reason, it made me more scared.

Oh god, the intro is almost over! Look for Dad, Ally, look for Dad.

I searched the audience for my father, but stopped as my eyes fell on a blonde haired boy.

He had hazel eyes and perfect hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt, unbuttoned, with a normal blue t-shirt underneath. He wore ripped jeans and Nike high-tops, and some dog tag necklaces. He was stareing at me and I was staring back. He was smiling. He looked happy. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't rip my eyes off his perfect face. After a while of just looking at him, I realized that his mouth was hanging open, and I couldn't understand why.

All of a sudden, the audience jumped from their seats, and burst into applause. Why were they clapping?

Then, it hit me. I had been singing. While I was in my own little world, looking at this boy, I had been singing. And I did well.

It took a solid 5 minutes until the crowd broke down. I could feel tears threatening to fall when Dallas's cue came. We said are lines well, and when another song came on, I looked at the blond boy to help me through it. He was there, we locked eyes, but he looked sad. Not like before. I shook it off, and before I knew it, it was curtain calls and I was called up. I got amazing applause and was very happy. We walked off the stage to greet people and say hello to family. But as soon as I got down the stairs, I felt to arms pick me up from behind. I was spun around and saw Dallas's face.

"Ally-cat, you did amazing! You should be so proud!" he said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, but I wanted to run again. I wanted to tear away from his arms and run. He finally let go, and told me he was going to get his real clothes on. He walked away, and I turned around and saw him.

The blond haired boy was standing behind me. His face was bright red, and not from embarrassment. From anger.

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Why is Austin so mad? He hasn't even spoke to her yet and he's getting mad when she hugs another guy? That's well… not attractive. How will Ally react to this? I'll update soon so you can find out! Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another update! Please give me some ideas for that song! I'm totally lost! I don't have much to say here, so… here it is :)!)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Just forget about her Austin… forget about her.

I couldn't, just couldn't. Especially when the curtains rose, and she was there. Standing there. Oh my god, she was…. is….. Ariel!

How did I not see it before! The dress, the hair, the make-up, she was Ariel! I feel so stupid.

That girl… the one that left me thinking of nothing but her, in the beautiful dress, with the amazing eyes, the red hair, the dazzling smile…

That girl **(1)**. Who is she? I have to know.

Wait, if she's Ariel… then her name should be in the pamphlet! I looked at the cast list, Allison M. Dawson. Full names. I hate them, they're too… traditional. Rules were made to break. I'm calling her Ally. Hmmm….. Ally Dawson, Ally M. Dawson, Ally M. Moon…

Shut up Moon, shut up! You will never see her again, not after this. You'll go home and party with Dez, and make out with Ally… NO! Cassidy. I will make out with Cassidy. Just watch the show.

I turned my attention to the stage. Music started to play from the piano in the corner. I studied Ally's face. She looked scared. That's weird. I mean, who would perform if they are scared of performing?

She glanced at the side of the stage, then cringed **(2)**. Then she started darting her eyes back and forth across the audience. That's when it happened.

She looked at me. We locked eyes. I smiled, not on purpose, but I couldn't stop it from coming. Her eyes were perfect. Big and bright, they were like chocolate pools that melted my insides. They were perfect.

I saw her relax. I wouldn't break eye contact even if I could. She is relaxing because I am looking at her. I did a happy dance on the inside.

Then she started to sing. I dropped my mouth open, I couldn't help it. Her voice was like an angel's.

It was even better than mine. I mean, not to sound conceited, but I can sing. But she could better. She gave me goose bumps, chills, and made me smile. I felt like I was eating pancakes, or wearing brand new Nikes, or if I were on a roller-coaster, and I was trying not to throw up (in the good way) **(3)**.

She finished and the audience boomed with applause. Every person in that room stood up and clapped for that girl. That girl that was so amazing, talented, beautiful, fantastic, lovely, special, charming, and unique.

I don't care if I could get any other girl. I don't care if I could walk home and Cassidy would jump into my arms. Ally was different. She was special. She gave me butterflies just by giving me eye contact. When she sang I got goose bumps. I want her. I need her.

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! She will never utter a word to you, never. She would never go after you, she would go after some other lucky dude. But maybe if I talked to her after the show…

Then that stupid tan guy walked on stage. The one from backstage. Then I came to unfortunate realization.

He was playing Prince Eric.

No, no, no! This isn't happening! He looked at Ally, and my heart broke in two.

She liked him. It wasn't acting, I could see through it pretty well. She looked at him with genuine longing, and underneath all that, was that… fear? I felt my fists ball up, and my head boil. Gosh, if this guy steals Ally from me…

Wait, steals Ally? I don't even know it she likes being called Ally! Why am I jealous? She's not mine. I am going to talk to her though. I have too. She is so amazing, I can't let her slip away…

I looked at the pamphlet again. Dallas was his name. Ugg! I hate the name Dallas! Is it a guy, is it a city? Okay, I know my names a city too. But mine is more common than his. Give me some credit.

The piano started playing, and me and Ally locked eyes again. I couldn't smile knowing she liked someone else. She gave me a confused look, but shook it off. Before I knew it, the play was over, and I got up to talk to her, but stopped when I saw it.

Dallas picked her up and twirled her around. Then he called her ally-cat. What kind of a nickname is that? Okay, maybe clever, but it sounds like a 5 year old's nickname. Als would be better. I could feel my face heat up. I wanted to beat up the guy for stealing her… what am I saying?

Then he set her down and turned around. He walked off. She turned around and saw me, red face and all.

I'm already embarrassed.

**(A/N: So i just showed Austin's P.O.V of what happened while she was on stage. How is Ally going to react? Did u guys like? Tell me in the Reviews! It makes me happy! Just do it ;)!**

**1) Cliche' use of title.**

**2) stupid Dallas.**

**3) Diners and Daters line! :)!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ready for another update? Be thankful because I'm going through my LHW syndrome period right now. Let me explain. LHW syndrome stands for Love Hate Writing syndrome. I love writing. But there is always at least one time where I just want to quit. Even if I have ideas, I just all of a sudden want to stop. I usually don't get through stories. But I made it my personal goal to finish this one! So… on with the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this one more time. I'm not rich or old enough to own Austin and Ally. So, guess what? I don't.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt as though everything around me had disappeared.

This boy had a red face. A red face from anger. I honestly didn't know what to do, should I say thank you for helping me break my stage fright, or just wait for him to say something.

I wasn't quite focused on that problem right now, though. We were making eye contact like we did before, we both didn't have the choice to look away. I saw his face turn very pale, and then tinted red again.

I finally said something.

"Hello, Ally Dawson, nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. He took it and shook it. I felt sparks fly up my arm, but I tried to ignore it. Calm down Ally, calm down. You have a wonderful boyfriend who wouldn't harm you if he had to, right **(1)**?

"Hi, Ally Moo—Dawson. I'm Austin **(2)**." The boy said, smiling. "You did amazing in that play, you, you have a great voice." He said, stuttering. I wanted to laugh so badly. This guy is getting nervous around me—quirky, dorky Ally. It was kind of funny.

"Thank you. Believe it or not, I have huge stage fright…" I said slowly.

"What?" he practically shouted. "You have one of the best voices ive ever heard, you are super talented, said all your lines perfectly, interacted with people so well, and you have—" he stopped and shut his mouth. I giggled.

"Well, I didn't know I did THAT well, but thank you!" I said laughing.

"Well, coming from someone like me, you should be very proud!" Austin said, straightening up.

I was confused. "Why?" I asked. His mouth dropped, but he closed it quickly.

"Umm… I'm Austin Moon?" he said as matter of factly.

"So… why would I know that?" I said. He gasped and said, "I'm an internet sensation, im a big deal."

"Well, Ive never heard of you," I shrugged. I walked away to go say hi to my family, leaving him standing dumb-founded. I stopped and turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Austin sanding behind me playing with his fingers.

"Hey, I, I was just was, wondering if… I could have your number?" he said quickly.

I didn't know what to say, what to do… what did he mean when he said have your number? Does he want to hang out, does he like me?

Oh, Ally, what am I gonna do with you?

Dallas took the perfect time to sneak up behind me and snatch me up. I shrieked and he turned me around and said, "Oh Ally-cat, you look so beautiful…"

Then he kissed me.

I kissed back of course. I mean we have kissed before, but I was so aware of Austin staring at us. I felt really bad. Wait, why would I feel bad? I mean, it's not like he likes me. Right?

I swear we were kissing for like 5 minutes, I heard Austin cough and we broke apart. Dallas narrowed his eyes and said, "May I help you?"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was knocked off my feet when I listened to Ally talk. She had so much grace, and charm. And when she didn't know who I was, I felt beat. Someone beat me at something. That doesn't happen often.

Then he came along and kissed her. I swear right before he did it, he looked at me with a look that said, "This girl is my trophy, back away!"

I felt my blood boil, my pulse rising, and suddenly, I wanted to push them apart. I think a tear slipped down my cheek. When was the last time I cried, fifth grade?

Then I couldn't take it. I coughed loudly, and they broke apart. He looked at me, full of hatred, and said, "May I help you?"

I wanted to punch this guy. "Well, I asked your, girlfriend I'm guessing, a question before you rudely interrupted," I said, with courage. That's when she handed me a slip of paper. "Look, me and my boyfriend need to go," she said softly, not meeting my eyes. "Bye Austin." They walked away, hand in hand. I unfolded the paper.

_So sorry about him. He's a bit overprotective. 691-843-0092. Ally ;)_

What is that girl doing to me?

**(A/N: ooohhh! They spoke! What did u guys think? Btw, I probably won't write until Sunday. I have my play on Friday and Saturday, so I will be busy!**

**1) Sure, he'll NEVER hurt you!**

**2) Austin almost said Ally Moon! Insert girly shriek! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! My play went REALLY, REALLY well! I am SO sad its over and my next audition isn't until February first :(! I am counting the days! So… on with the update!)**

**Austin P.O.V.**

It's been three days since the play and I feel dead.

I've woken up in the morning and just fallen back to sleep. I get up to use the bathroom and eat a granola bar or something. That's it.

I've gotten calls from Dez and the guys. But I've gotten WAY more calls from Cassidy.

Austy, are you alright? Austy, we need to hang out like now. Call me back! Call me back!

God, can't she see I don't want to talk to her.

All I can think about is HER! I try to forget, try to get her out of my head, but I can't.

Then I think, well, maybe I have a shot with her! I could get her to like me!

Then I remember. She has a boyfriend.

Ive almost called her like three times. Then chickened out. She makes me feel so stupid. And I cant get enough.

Ally Dawson has completely, and utterly taken over my brain.

I'm pacing in my room, wondering what to do. Should I call her? No, I'll sound like an idiot. Maybe I'll text her! Yeah!

**Austin: BOLD **Ally: Underlined

**Hey Ally, it's Austin**

Oh, hi Austin! Ur the guy from the play, right?

**Yeah, the one with the good hair ;)**

So, this is Dallas?

That hurt, a lot. When I didn't reply, she texted back.

Im kidding! U hav great hair. How r u doing?

**Fine I guess. What about u?**

Well… not so well.

**Whats wrong?**

Can u keep a secret?

**Yea! Just tell me!**

Im just confused. Dallas is just so great, hes almost to good to be true. I feel lik if I trust him he'll break my heart. Everytime he gets closer I want to run. What should I do?

I did a happy dance. Ally is having doubts about Dallas! Yes! I didn't trust that guy one bit. Then I realized something. This is my window of opportunity!

**Idk. Do u want me to come over and talk to u about it?**

Sure! Why don't u come to my dads music store sonic boom in 15?

Yes!

**Cool. C u there.**

I skipped around my room and then looked in my mirror. I look a mess! Ok, I haven't showered in like three days, haven't gotten out of my Pajamas in like three days, and haven't even ran a comb through my hair in like three days!

I took a short shower and then put on a red Hollister shirt, ripped jeans with silver chains, high tops and some dog tags. I combed my hair and checked the time. 1:22! I'm already like seven minutes late!

I rushed out the door, saying goodbye to my mom and hopped into my car. Yes, I'm sixteen and I can drive.

I drove to the Miami Mall and looked in the directory for Sonic Boom. Uggg! It's on the other side of the mall! I glanced at my watch. 1:29. Ugg!

I ran as fast as I could and finally reached Sonic Boom. I fixed my hair in the reflection of the window and then walked through the store doors. No one was there. I looked behind me and saw that the sign was flipped to closed.

Then I heard it.

Her voice. I could tell it from the way it sounded on the night of the play. It was so beautiful.

I followed the voice up the stairs. I walked up to a door marked, _Private Practice Room, DO NOT ENTER!_

Then I listened to her sing.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do._

I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok

I'm alone, On my own, and im starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly..

I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
OH I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh Im just a girl,  
Oh Im just a girl **(1)**

She finished and I was amazed. I had never heard that song before. Did she write it?

I knocked on the door and she opened up. My mouth dropped.

She was wearing a floral dress that was knee high. She had on a brown vest and a gold belt that went around her waist. She had brown ankle boats to match it.

She looked real. Not like a character, she looked real.

"Hello Austin!" She said sweetly. "Come in!" I closed my mouth and followed her.

God, I'm gonna feel so stupid.

**(A/N: That's it! Ta da! How did you guys like it? Tell me in the coments!**

**1) A place in this world by Taylor Swift)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm back! Austin is about to give Ally advice on Dallas. What will happen? I am in a funk. My play ended and I am falling from cloud nine (haha, Wide Awake by Katy Perry). I seriously woke up crying this morning! And not just because I can't perform for a while. I won't see most of the kids from my play until February. I was really close to them and I miss them SO much! It's good for you guys though because whenever I'm like this I write. A LOT. So, I'll probably post more than once today. Anyway, on with the story!)**

**Austin P.O.V.**

I stepped into the room and was amazed. It had a giant A on the wall, a mini fridge, and a piano! It was way cool.

Ally sat down on the couch and motioned for me to join her. I plopped down next to her, slightly brushing her hand with mine. My hand tingled.

"So…" I say, "I love this place, and I heard you sing, did you write that song? Because I have never heard it before, and I have heard a lot of songs, and it was really good and—"

"Austin," she said, cutting me off. I flushed red. I babble when I'm nervous. "Thank you," she said, looking at her feet. "I did write that song. I feel kind of lost about Dallas."

_Ok, Moon, now you have to tell her that things will be fine with Dallas, just give him a chance._

Who are you?

_Your conscience. Just tell her everything will be fine._

NO! If I do that, I won't have a chance with her.

_Yes, but what is the right thing to do?_

Oh, I hate myself.

"You shouldn't," I said softly. "He is a great guy and you have nothing to be worried about."

God, I hate it when I lie. But it is better this way. She is happy.

"Really?" She says unconviced.

"Yeah," I lie, staring at my shoes.

"Good, I can trust you, so I will be fine." She says. I feel my heart melt.

"So… you write songs?" I say, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" She says, walking over to the piano. "do you?"

"No," I say, sitting next to her. "I sing, but I am terrible at writing songs."

"Have you tried?" She asked. I nodded. "Do you want to hear one?" She nodded vigorously, smiling.

"Alright, here goes…" I say, placing my hands on the keys.

_I like cheese because it's really nice._

_And it's also eaten by mice._

_Cheese is mad of, sort of off milk stuff_

_Moo Moo_

_I really like cheese_

_It is great on toast with ham_

_Cheese comes in all different shapes and sizes_

_And in all different sorts of flavors_

_You can have hard cheese and soft cheese_

_Like edam, griffon and cheddar_

_Cheese, take a look at my cheese, _

_It's just a wedge of cheese_

**(1)**

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I fell on the ground. She fell over too and put her head on my stomach. We just laid down there for like five minutes, just laughing.

She finally sat up, breathing heavily, and choked out, "Well, Austin Moon, I see why you do covers!"

I laughed again and then put on a pout face. "Well, if you're so good then, why don't you play me one of your songs?"

She smirked. "Fine, I will!"

"But not just any song," I challenged. "The best song you have ever written."

Her face dropped. "Umm… Okay."

She sat on the bench and I sat next to her. She began to press down on the keys.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand)  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/white_ ]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

**(2)**

She stopped playing and I clapped. "Wow!" I said. "That's a really good song! How did you come up with—"

I looked over. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" I said softly. My heart was cracking, I didn't like seeing her like this.

"No," she murmured. "I wrote that song after, well…"

She trailed off. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"You can tell me anything," I said truthfully. She looked at me with those big doe eyes and took a deep breath.

"About two months ago," she began, her voice shaking. "I had a boyfriend named Travis. He was perfect. Amazing. I was head over heels in love. Then he broke up with me. I was a wreck. I wouldn't eat, sleep, anything. I just sat in my bed crying. After another week he came back and apologized. He asked me for a second chance. I said yes, and I was happy for a mere three days before I—" she stopped as a tear fell off her face and on to the ground. "I caught him kissing another girl," she choked out. I was shocked. Who would cheat on poor, innocent Ally? "Later," she said after a minute. "He came to my house and asked me for another chance. After all that happened, I couldn't say yes. He cursed at me and called me a bitch, and then I wrote this song," she finished. I couldn't speak.

If I ever meet this guy, he will not see the next day.

"He's an idiot," I said, anger in my tone.

"What?" she said, looking up.

"He's a god damn idiot!" I shout, standing up. "He goes around asking for second chances when didn't even deserve a first chance! He never deserved you Als!" I say, looking at her. "You are a million times better than him, and he didn't even realize it!"

She got up and rapped her arms around me. I was shocked at first, but then put my arms around her. She sobbed into my chest for a little while, and I let her. She needed it. Then she looked up at me.

"You know what Als?" I said.

"What Austin?" She asked.

"You look beautiful even when you're crying," I whispered.

She smiled up at me. I started to lean in. She didn't stop me. I went in closer, and closer, until our lips met.

**(A/N: oooohhh! Cliffy! THEY KISSED! YAY! I'll update soon!**

**1) This is The Cheese Song by Comedy Dave**

**2) White Horse by Taylor Swift!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and still in my funk :(. I'm slowly getting over it though. I just miss everyone SO much! Whatever… I still have you guys! I know you are dying to read this update, so… I'm gonna shut up now and write it! :D)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I am a cheater.

I am a god damn cheater.

Oh, what have I done?

This is the most selfish, greedy, terrible, despicable, conceded thing I have ever done.

But, if it is, then why does it feel so right?

He knocked at my door. I had been freaking out because he seemed like a really nice guy, and when he never called, I was kind of sad. But when he texted me, and asked me if he could help me by coming over, I died of happiness. I even jumped up and started dancing! And I am a terrible dancer!

I didn't really understand what I felt for him. I mean, Dallas is my boyfriend, and I really like him, so me all of a sudden getting what I think is a little bit of feelings for Austin, scared me.

I like Dallas. But, he asked me if he could help me with the problems I was having with Dallas, so… I invited him. It's not like he likes me or anything…

Anyway, when he got there we sat on the couch and he started rambling about hearing me sing, and how good the song was or something like that, so I cut him off. He turned bright red and looked away. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed so I changed the subject. I asked him what to do about Dallas.

I don't think he realized it, but he just kind of looked at me for like, 3 minutes.

I was about to say something when he told me that Dallas is a great guy, and I had nothing to be worried about. He didn't meet my eyes though, and when I looked at them, I thought I saw… regret? No, that can't be true.

I just shrugged it off. Then he asked me if I wrote music. I said yes, and then asked him if he did. He told me he couldn't. I was curious, so I asked him to sing me a song he wrote, and then he started singing me this ridiculous song about cheese. It was REALLY funny. When he finished, we both started laughing, and somehow, we both ended up on the floor, with my head resting on his stomach. Sparks flew up my body, but I ignored them. Dallas is your guy. He will never hurt you **(1)**. Stop thinking about Austin.

Then he did it.

He asked me to sing the best song I ever wrote. I hesitated. But I did.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. He realized it and I told him. I told him about Travis. The boy that gave me commitment issues.

I have been starting to get over them. It's tough though. Tougher than you would think.

Then he started raging. He stood up and screamed about how much Travis was wrong. How much he didn't deserve me.

I got up and hugged him. That's when he started to lean in.

I should've stopped him. And it wasn't like I wasn't thinking about Dallas when he first started to lean in. I was very aware that once his lips touched mine, I would be an official cheater.

But I didn't want to stop him. I really, really wanted to have a taste of those lips.

And then they met mine, and words can't explain what I felt.

It was enchanting. Magical. Straight from a movie.

Butterflies, sparks, fireworks, wobbly knees all came at me at once.

At first it was slow, but then he slid his tongue in to my mouth.

I should stop this, this is SO wrong.

But, it's so wonderful. Do I dare?

We just stood there, making out, for like, five minutes, when we broke away.

I fell from cloud nine…

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I don't know what just happened.

I did it, I kissed her.

Look, I am REALLY bad at communicating my feelings, but that girl has changed me.

Last week, if anyone asked me if I would ever fall in love, I would have said no. Then go hook up with a bunch of fan girls or something.

But, I am falling for Ally Dawson. I admit it. I have only seen her twice. But some things you just know.

I couldn't contain myself. She was standing there, red eyed, looking just as beautiful as she did when I first saw her, and I cracked.

I usually can keep myself together. Not this time.

I leaned in, and she didn't move away. So I got closer, and closer, and closer, and then I kissed her.

And she kissed back.

God, that girl is everything to me. Everything.

I was about to fall over. My knees were about to give out. The only thing that kept me standing was the mere fact that if I fell, then we would break apart. And I couldn't do that.

It was amazing, her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries. And they weren't sticky, like when girls put lip gloss on, but they were moist. They were so pure.

I couldn't control myself. I put my tongue in her mouth. Let's just say it only got better.

After a long time, she pulled away. I was not expecting what I heard next…

"So…" Ally said, pointing her eyes at the ground. "Look," she said, raising her head. "I have a boyfriend, we both know that, and I like him a lot…" I think my heart snapped in half.

"And…" she said slowly. "I think that was just the heat of the moment, and that we should just pretend it never happened."

Oh.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. "It never happened…"

But it did. It did and I don't want to forget.

"But…" she said carefully. I looked up, hope in my eyes. "I think you are really great… and I want to get to know you better. So, do you want to be friends?"

The friendship card. Fabulous.

"Yeah, defiantly," I replied, trying to keep cool. "I better get going… bye Als."

I walked out the door. When I shut it, I walked down the stairs, but sat down on the last one.

I cried. Silently, so she couldn't hear me. But a lot of tears fell.

I think I just got my heart broken.

I got up and jumped on the counter and laid there, staring at the ceiling. I should leave. But something was holding me back.

And then I heard a piano.

**(A/N: Ohhhh! Whats up with the piano? My heart broke while writing this chapter! Don't worry! Ally will come to her senses!**

**1)** **Sure…. note sarcasm…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm still sad! All well…I know you guys probably hate me for making Ally break Austin's heart… but the story won't work if I didn't. I could've not written in the kiss at all, but I really wanted to! On with the update!)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Oh, I hate myself.

Back to those questions…

Why did I have to kiss Austin? Why must I have someone like Dallas in my life? Why did I have to go along and ruin everything? Well… maybe not everything…

I screwed up. But I didn't know what else to do. There wasn't another way. I LIKE DALLAS. I think…

It wouldn't have worked anyway. He probably just did it in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean anything. Probably.

So… I told him. And I tried to see through his eyes. See what he was actually feeling. But he was unreadable.

He left rather fast, after agreeing to be friends. I sat on my couch and cried. I probably stained the carpets with my tears.

I couldn't take it. I hate what I am feeling. I feel like I messed up. BIG TIME.

I mean, you can't have feelings for two people… right **(1)**?

I like Dallas, but Austin gives me this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, one I want to get rid of yet I want it to never go away. His smile is wonderful, his eyes make me melt, he knows just what to say…

But I like Dallas **(2)**.

I stared at my wrist. I could see the scars I had made when he cheated on me. I looked to the counter. There was a knife sitting there.

I felt depression wash over me.

I wanted to grab it and….

No.

Never again.

But, how else will the pain go away?

I felt myself dying on the inside.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so horrible, how do I make it all disappear? At least for a little while…

Then it hit me!

I walked over to the piano.

And I poured everything into a song.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I heard a piano coming from the practice room. I crept upstairs to see what was going on. I put my ear to the door and listened to that amazing girl sing.

_I'm wide awake (x3)  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong_

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm not blind anymore

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake (x5)

**(3)**

I took that time to walk down the stairs and out the door. I don't even know anything anymore.

Just that I need Ally Dawson.

When I got home I sat on my bed and strummed my guitar. I thought of her, Travis, Dallas, the kiss, the heartbreak, everything, and realized…

I love Ally Dawson. And one day, she may love me back.

**Ally P.O.V.**

It was two days after the kiss.

I have thought things over a lot. I have decided that right now, me and Austin should remain friends. Me and Dallas have too close a realationship.

I felt really weird about what happened the other day, so I really needed to talk to him. I whipped out my phone and tapped at the keyboard.

Ally: Hey aus! Whats up?

He replied back almost instantly.

Austin: Aus?

Ally: u call me als!

Austin: fine, nutin. How bout u?

Ally: nutin as well. Hey… bout the kiss… I don't want things to b akward… ok?

Austin: Yea, it's fine. dont stress!

Ally: ok :)! Hey, want to come to my place? we could eat pizza and watch a movie!

Austin: ok… but im picking the movie. Im afraid to c what u would pick

Ally: oh shut up and get over here!

Austin: On my way….

She smiled to herself… things didn't need to be weird.

At least for now…

**(A/N: that's it. I don't like this chapter at all. Whatever… the story gets better. Sorry it's SO late! I might just post again today… but don't get your hopes up! Review! Do it now!**

**1) No, you can't. Sometimes you force feelings though…**

**2) Sure, you have all those great things to say about Austin… but you like Dallas. Ok…**

**3) Wide Awake by Katy Perry!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hola! I'm back and ready to write. I have put in a little more auslly because LoveShipper REALLY wanted it! So thank her. I am FREAKING OUT! I just read that in the next episode on A and A there is going to be a girl named Kira Starr (AKA Jimmy's daughter!). They said Austin and her most likely will date on the show. I DON'T LIKE THAT! I am an Auslly Shipper all the way, and if that Kira girl messes it up, I will be beyond pissed! But she is a reoccurring character, and only appears in six episodes in the second season, so even if they do date, they won't last. Thank god! Tell me what you think of Kira in the reviews! I have nothing else to say. So… JUST READ! :D)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I really didn't have the courage to talk to her, text her, call her. I was afraid of that crushing feeling again.

Then she texted me.

I almost died.

I texted back. Maybe too soon. Do I sound desperate? I hope I don't!

God, I am turning into a girl.

She invited me to watch a movie… um… YES!

I joked with her saying that I had pick the movie because I didn't want to see what she would pick. I really don't care what we watch. As long as I'm with her.

I changed in to something decent. And I hopped into my car and sped over there.

When I pulled into the driveway, she was sitting on the front steps, playing with her thumbs. She looked so cute when she did that…

I walked up to her and looked down at her. She still sat on the steps and looked up. She giggled.

"You look like a giant that's coming to take me," she laughed.

I probably do. I am a foot taller than her when we are both standing, so right now there is about a four foot height difference.

"I am!" I shouted in a deep voice. I picked her up like a feather and slid her over my shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down! Stop that!" she laughed, while punching my back. If I could, I would never put her down.

I carried her inside, and set her down on the couch. She glared at me with a slight smile on her face. I looked back and smirked. She scanned me up and down. Suddenly, she jumped up and started tickling me. It didn't work though. I am the opposite of ticklish. Ha ha. Take that Ally!

I just sat on the couch and she sat next to me. "So…" I said, trying to not get too distracted by her chocolate eyes. "What movie are we watching?" She looked at me with surprise. "I thought you wanted to pick the movie!" she exclaimed. I just laughed and said, "Here, we will make a deal." Ally raised her eyebrows. "What kind of deal?" she asked. "Well…" I started. "We can watch two movies. I'll pick one first, then you can pick one. Okay?" She nodded her head vigorously. Just then the doorbell rang. Ally walked over to get the door. It was the pizza guy.

"Hey, is this Allison Dawson's household?" he asked wide-eyed, handing her the pizza.

"Yes," Ally said smiling.

"Well, that will be five dollars," the guy said smirking.

"But," Ally said with a confused look on her face. "The bill says ten dollars!"

"Not for pretty girls like you," the guy said, winking.

I could see Ally looking uncomfortable, so I walked up behind her and saw the guy's face drop. I smirked and said, "Don't worry, she won't have to pay a dime," I said, handing him ten dollars. "And your boss won't fire you either!" I said, with a fake grin plastered across my face. He rolled his eyes and asked, "You her brother or something?" This made me mad. I put my arm around Ally. "Boyfriend," I said, slamming the door in his face.

Ally laughed and walked off with the pizza. "Thanks for that!" She said as I followed her into the kitchen. "There are some really perverted guys in this world!"

"I'll say," I laughed. We each took a slice of pizza and walked into the living room. We set our plates down on the couch, and went over to pick our movies. I picked my movie quickly, _Zaliens_, I don't really know which one I picked, there are like 13, but I LOVE the Zailen movies!

Plus, it wouldn't be that bad if Ally got scared and cuddled up against me…

Ally took FOREVER looking through the movies, I mean seriously, I went through three slices of pizza, but she came across one and smiled. She took it out and hid it behind her back.

"Ok…" she said with a big smile on her face. "Let's surprise each other with our movies. You put yours in first!"

I got up and walked over to the DVD player. I slid the movie in and sat back down next to Ally. She started to eat her pizza slowly as I reached for my fourth slice. What, I'm a growing boy!

The beginning played and Ally let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh, not Zailens!" she said in an exasperated tone. "I hate horror movies. They're SO boring!"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't sad that Ally wouldn't get scared.

About halfway through the movie I saw Ally shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked. "Yes," she answered. "But there's only one blanket and it wouldn't be fair."

I smiled on the inside.

"We could share," I suggested, trying to keep my happiness contained. She looked up and smiled at me. "Ok!" she said, getting up to grab the blanket. She got it and sat back down, and put it over us. Our shoulders were touching and I didn't want her to move.

A little while later, the movie was at its climax, where the zaliens infiltrate the school, and eat the teachers. Ally flinched a little bit. "I thought you said scary movies were boring," I commented. "Yes, they are," she said, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. "I never said they weren't scary!" The zailen tore the principal's head off and licked out the eyeballs. It was really gross. Ally was covering her eyes. I took the chance to put my arm around her and lean her towards my chest. She buried her head in it to cover her eyes.

We were sitting there, under a blanket, with her in my arms and her face buried in my chest. I was pretty happy.

We sat like that the entire rest of the movie, up until the credits came on.

We just kind of sat there for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to move, until finally she got up and stuck her movie through the slot. I missed the warmth of her body.

When she came back, I expected her to sit next to me, shoulder to shoulder, but she plopped down right where she was before. That made me happy.

The movie previews seemed like they lasted forever. It seemed like ages before the main menu came on. When it did, I read the title and did a double take.

She picked The Little Mermaid.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm seriously being bugged about this Kira thing. Oh just calm down. If it does happen then it will only last like three episodes. Anyways, how'd you guys like the update? R and R! **

**PS: I don't own the little mermaid.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Okay, does anyone know when the next Austin and Ally airs? I don't know when, and I REALLY want to see it! Or at least a preview. The episode is called Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath. Gross name. I HATE people with bad breath! It is so disgusting! Anyway, Kira first comes in that episode. I really want to know if her and Austin will date. I have thought about it, and maybe them dating will be a good thing. It will help Auslly develop. Anyways, on with the story!) **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I thought it was sweet of Austin to scare that pizza guy away.

Don't tell anyone, but I kinda liked it when he called me his girlfriend. And when I said I was scared of the Zailens, I really just wanted Austin to put his arm around me. He was so warm, I wanted to stay in his arms forever…

What is wrong with me? I like Dallas, I like Dallas **(1)**…

Anyway, I choose The Little Mermaid for a purpose. It was the thing that caused me and Austin to meet. It brought us together, and I think it was really special for our relationship, excuse me, friendship.

When the title flickered on to the screen, I saw him smile. He looked down at me and said nothing. I don't think he needed to.

We watched the movie in total silence. It just seemed that the sparks that were hitting me every time I touched him got stronger, he wrapped his arms around me tighter, our friendship went to the next level.

I felt that, there in his arms, was the right place to be. I felt that, our friendship was going to be great. I knew that even when we touched each other, it would become normal.

But we are just friends. Great friends. Because I have Dallas. Sort of…

When the part of the movie came, where Ariel and Prince Eric were in the rowboat, and the creatures were singing Kiss the Girl, Austin looked down at me. I looked up at him. And this time, I started to lean in. I couldn't help it, he looked so desirable, so innocent. He looked incredible.

We were two inches away from each other when my phone rang.

We jumped apart and I moved out of his arms.

A lot of mixed feelings hit me.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Damn it. I was so close.

She was so incredible.

She was so close to my lips. I could count all of her eyelashes. But then her stupid phone rang.

When the title came on, I was so happy. She cares and remembers about when we met. And that is really special. I looked down at her, and she made eye contact with me for a split second, before pointing her eyes towards the ground. God I love her. I love her so much.

I felt bliss. While we were watching that movie, everything was perfect. I was in heaven. I had the girl I loved so dearly wrapped in my arms, and we were watching the movie that brought us together. I was so happy.

Then it was that scene. The one where Kiss the Girl is sang. I looked at her and she looked back. I wanted to lean in so badly, but I remembered the last time. I kept myself in control. But then she leaned in.

So I did too.

And when we were so close to reliving that magical moment in her practice room, her phone rang. And a million swear words went through my head.

She jumped back, out of my arms, and paused the movie. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said, not meeting my eyes." Dallas?" she said in a confused tone. My heart dropped. "Now?" she said, even more confused. "Um, okay, if it's that important… ok, see you in a bit." She hung up and looked at me. I didn't meet her eyes.

"Austin, I—" she began.

"Go." I said, staring at the ground.

"You sure?" she said cautiously.

"Yeah," I said, lifting my head up. "I'll just, leave, I guess…" I got up and walked out the front door. When I was about to get in my car, I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw her in front of me. She plummeted into my arms. I smiled slightly and hugged back. "Thank you Aus," she said into my chest. "You're welcome Als," I said. We broke apart and she waved. I got into my car and waved back. As I drove away my smile dropped into a frown. Then tears started dropping. Dallas ruined it. He ruined everything.

I pulled into the driveway and stomped up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and cried into my pillow. After I ran out of tears, I sat up on my bed. I looked around my room for something to occupy me. I saw my guitar and thought of something. Sure, I never could write a song, but maybe it's because I never had real inspiration…

I reached for the guitar and played a random melody. After a half hour or so I had come up with this…

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**(2)**

I leaned back into my pillow and sighed. I don't know if she would lie there with me and forget the world. I just don't know.

**(A/N: Finished! I hope you guys liked! I love that song! I'll update ASAP!**

**1) Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself.**

**2) Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, eeeeee!**

**I still don't own the little mermaid.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not writing yesterday but I'm going through LHW syndrome again. Yay, note sarcasm. I'm watching Austin and Ally while I'm writing, the episode where Austin reads Ally's book and thinks she has a crush on him. I don't really like the episode. I feel like the writers are pushing away Auslly. Did you know that there are like, five groups of writers that write the episodes? Like, one episode is written by one group of writers, and the next is written by another. And there is one group of writers that are known for putting Auslly moments in their episodes, for example, they wrote Club Owners and Quinceaneras. They also wrote an episode called Girlfriends and Girl Friends. I am SO excited to see it! It could be the start of Auslly! Now, read the story!)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

When Dallas called, I was happy because we didn't repeat the incident in the practice room.

But at the same time, I really wanted to kiss Austin.

But it never happened. But it did, but it didn't.

Just forget. Just forget that moment.

When I answered the phone, Dallas said he had a special surprise, and I had to go over to the park. I felt really bad for Austin, but Dallas said he had been planning this for a while, so I had to go.

I saw sadness on his face. Little did he know, I would've rather stayed there with him. I don't like him though. I mean, I don't like like him. I like like Dallas.

Why am I having doubts?

Austin walked out with his hands in his pockets and his head down. I couldn't let him leave like that.

Right before he got into his car and drove away, I ran outside and launched myself into his arms. I called him Aus, and he called me Als. I love it when he calls me that.

He smiled too. Just a little. Yet, it made my heart swell. Why do things have to be so complicated?

Then I pulled away. He still smiled though. With a little twinkle in his eye. Maybe I do like him.

No I don't. I like Dallas.

He got into his car and drove away. I started walking towards the park. I can't drive yet. When I got there, I couldn't see Dallas. I looked across the pond and saw it.

I saw the surprise.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

"But Jessie!" I whined, talking on my phone. I looked around, running my fingers through my hair. I had spent FOREVER planning this! And now she couldn't make it.

I had set up a table with food and drinks and candles under a willow tree in the park so I could impress Jessie, my girlfriend. We have been dating for over a year. I even rented a tux!

Yes, yes, I know, you are probably like, you're dating Ally! I am dating Ally. But I started dating Ally three months after I started dating Jessie. So technically I am cheating on Jessie with Ally, not Ally with Jessie.

I only started dating Ally because I knew she wrote songs, I had heard one on the radio, what was it called, You Don't See Me? Whatever. So then I decided that I would start dating her, and then maybe I could get a song out of her. It could jumpstart my music career. Yes, Jessie knows. She was a bit iffy about it at first, but after a while, she became more relaxed with the idea.

"I'm sorry, babe," she said through the phone. "My dad found out about us sneaking out last night and grounded me for two weeks. It's totally harsh."

I looked at the candles flickering. "Okay," I sighed. "Well, see you later babe." I hung up and plopped into one of the chairs. All of this, wasted. Damn it. I worked so hard. Then I thought of something.

I could invite Ally. I mean, I don't really like her, even as a friend, but I don't want all my work to go completely to waste. And, I have been being super affectionate to her lately, so I had better chances with her when I asked her for a song.

That's it. I'll ask her tonight. She will say yes. I know it.

So I called her. And she seemed hesitant at first, but then she agreed to come.

I'm using this girl. And I am using her well.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Dallas was standing there, with a candlelit dinner for two, under a willow tree.

It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

Yet, I wish I was back at my house with Austin.

"Right this way, my lady," Dallas said, taking my hand. He lead me to the table and sat me down, and pushed in my chair. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"So…" he began. "What do you think?"

I looked around and thought, it's impressive, my amazing boyfriend did it for me, yet, I want to be with Austin. Why do I want to be with Austin?

"I think it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," I said, with a fake smile across my face. He smiled and began eating his food. I began eating too. My stomach hurt from eating that and the pizza.

We ate in very awkward silence. All of a sudden, out of the blue, Dallas stopped eating and blurted out, "Can you write me a song?"

I stopped eating and just looked at him.

Why would he want a song? He's not even into music. Or is he?

Is that why he was dating me in the first place? No, I am just being afraid-of-commitment Ally.

"Umm…"I said blankly. "Why?"

"I just have always dreamed of being a singer," he said, looking at his plate. "I thought you, of all people, would understand."

I didn't really know what to do.

"I'll think about it." I said. I got up, kissed his cheek, and walked away.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I climbed out the window on to the fire escape and looked out at light posts. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I saw that I got a text. I looked at it.

From Aus

Hey Als! Whats up? Are u still with Dallas? I wrote a song!

I smiled and texted back.

Ally: Hey Aus, Im back from the park. He surprised me with a dinner. I was full when I got there, and my stomach hurts really bad now. Honestly, I would have stayed with u if I could :). U wrote a song! Cant wait 2 hear it!

Aus: I wish u couldve stayed 2. But u can't really hear the song. Its kinda personal. Srry. It's good though :D

I was crushed when he told me I couldn't hear the song.

Ally: Why not? I thought we were closer than that :(

Aus: NO! We are close! I would share it with u, I just cant. It is way too personal. I'll try and write another song and you can hear tht 1. Okay?

Ok. I'll respect his privacy.

Ally: Fiinnneeeeee! But u owe me. Gtg bye :)

Aus: Bye Als!

I sighed and climbed back through the window. I lied on my bed and thought…

Maybe I do like Austin. But I am not breaking up with Dallas anytime soon.

**(A/N: Boo! Stupid Dallas! I'll update ASAP! :D)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Hey I'm back. I just want to put out there for someone that asked me for my instagram/twitter, I don't have one. I don't really like those websites. But you have me here! Btw, I have a good idea for my next story! It's not really a story story, but once I start it you will see what I mean. Once it's up, check it out!)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Come on Ally!" I pleaded, staring into her doe eyes. "Please sing me a song! Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll sing you the one I wrote just before I performed in The Little Mermaid **(1)** ."

We were in her practice room, hanging out. I had showed her a song I wrote, and it was terrible. Ever since that song I wrote after the almost kiss, I have not been able to write another song. I had lost all inspiration.

Ally began pressing her hands down on the keys. She closed her eyes and sang.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why_

Slow it down  
Make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool  
Out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot  
In the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the sign  
And synchronize in time  
It's a joke  
Nobody knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum  
**  
**_Just enjoy the show_

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

**(2)**

I look at her and smiled. It had been three months since the incident in the practice room, which we haven't spoke of yet, I don't know if we ever will.

There has been very few days that we haven't hung out. Nothing has really changed. She still makes my heart beat a million miles a minute. I am still very in love with her, just a lot more then I was before, which seems impossible.

Our friendship has grown too. For instance, we hug and that's okay. With a lot of boy-girl friendships, hugging can make things awkward. Not us.

She is still dating Dallas. Every day I pray they will break up. But it never happens.

I just wish she could be mine. I want to tell her about my feelings, but she has Dallas, and if she were single, that would be a whole different story.

I want to hold her in my arms forever, I want to be able to call her my girlfriend. And I still have fantasies about Ally Moon. Yes, it sounds pathetic. But I wish that could happen too.

I want my Als. But she's not mine to take.

"Earth to Austin," she says, waving her hand in front of my face. I blink a couple times and said "Huh?"

Smooth.

"I just asked if you wanted to go see a movie, keep up!" she said laughing. I smiled. "Cool, I could catch a movie."

"Okay!" she said, jumping up. "I'll go get changed, wait here. I'll be back in about, twenty minutes." And with that she walked out of the room.

After she was gone for about five minutes, her phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw that she got a text from Dallas.

Okay, should I look at it?

_You shouldn't, it's her personal phone._

Not you again! I want to see what he said to her. If it's like, Hey Ally, I got a limo to take us to a fancy resturant, then I want to delete it!

_Come on dude, do you really want to be a snoop? What's the right thing to do?_

Oh, screw you conscience. I unlocked the screen and read the text. I had to read it twice before I finally got it. When I did, I almost dropped the phone.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

I was texting Jessie when she started getting jealous of Ally. So I typed in a REALLY long message to her.

_Jessie, you know I only have feelings for you. I love you with all my heart. You know I am only using Ally to get her to write a song for me. She is so naïve. I don't even like her as a friend, and as soon as a get that song, I'll dump her and we can be together forever. Okay, Jessie Boo? I love you very, very much. Don't get jealous of Ally, she means nothing to me, if she died tomorrow, I wouldn't care even a little bit. If you died tomorrow, I would kill myself too. Don't worry, babe. Ally's not worth it._

I clicked send to contact and rose my head to watch the football game. My team scored and I flew my arms up in the air to celebrate. When I looked at my phone, I realized I had pressed send to a random contact. I checked who it was and my heart stopped.

I sent it to Ally.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I knew there was something going on with Dallas!

He was cheating on Ally with a girl named Jessie. And he was using her to get a song!

How am I going to tell her?

The phone buzzed again and I checked it.

From: Dallas

Ally, forget everything I just said. I'm just messing with you.

Oh, sure Dallas. I tapped on the keyboard. The nerve of that guy!

To: Dallas

Oh, save it. This is Austin. Ally hasn't read this yet. You know, you are lucky to have had Ally. I don't know who this Jessie girl is, but I know for a fact that Ally is much better than her. Ally is sweet, talented, funny, and REAL, unlike you! SO IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, TALK TO HER AGAIN, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. YOU CAN FINALLY BE WITH JESSIE, BECAUSE I AM TELLING ALLY EVERYTHING YOU SAID. NOW GET OUT OF HER LIFE YOU BASTARD!

I clicked send and Ally walked in. She looked at me, confused. "Why do you have my phone?" she asked. She plopped down on the bench and tried to take her phone. I put it to the side of me, blocking it from her, and said, "Look, before I give you your phone, can I sing you a song?"

She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Can't this wait?" she said, exasperated.

"No," I said in a serious tone. She looked up, obviously realizing that this was serious. I took a deep breath and sang a horrible improvised song.

_Your boyfriend is cheating on you with a girl named Jessie_

_He is only using you so you could write a song for him_

_He is a bastard, and I knew it from the start_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you can hug me now._

I crashed my body into hers, and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away, and I could see tears beginning to form.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice shaking. I reluctantly handed her the phone.

She unlocked the screen, and spent two minutes just reading. And then she looked at me, and slammed her body into mine.

She cried. I hate the sound of her crying. It breaks my heart.

After what could have been two hours or two minutes, she pulled away and looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It will be okay," I whispered, looking into her eyes. She scanned my face and did something I didn't expect.

She pulled my face forward and crashed her lips into mine.

**(A/N: Wow, emotional chapter. Don't fear, this story is far from over. And sorry to all you mega auslly fans, but they aren't getting together just yet. Just because they kissed doesn't mean Ally is ready yet. I'll update ASAP!**

**1)** **Don't own the little mermaid.**

**2) The Show by Lenka… I don't own it.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Hey! I know you guys have been dying for this update, so I am going to get right to the story! Enjoy!)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Deep breath. In. Out.

I should've seen it coming. I knew from the minute I met Dallas, something was up.

But of course, I messed up**.**

I don't even know what to think anymore.

When I walked into the practice room, Austin had my phone. Why did he have my phone?

I tried to take it from him, but he put it out of reach and became all serious. Why was he serious?

Then he sang me a song. Well, not a song. It was just some sentences put together that he sang.

When he finished he pulled me into a very violent hug, but I pushed him away. What was he talking about?

Then he gave me my phone. I read the text saying how great Jessie was, and how horrible I was. I read the lame text saying that he was just kidding. And I read Austin's text.

He was my knight in shining armor. He totally got rid of Dallas for me.

Then I gave him a violent hug. He hugged back and I cried. I cried that I let myself get heartbroken. I cried because I'm always the one to fall for the wrong people. I cried because everything Dallas said was true. I am naïve. And most of all, I cried because there was someone that cared enough to stick up for me.

Someone named Austin M. Moon.

And I looked up at him. He moved a strand of hair from out of my face and told me that everything would be okay.

And in that moment, I finally admitted to myself that I loved Austin Moon.

So, I kissed him.

I don't regret it. I don't regret the time in the practice room either.

I never regretted it.

He kissed back, and I just savored the moment. His lips were so soft, so perfect. He gave me sparks and butterflies and everything. It was just so perfect. Perfect.

I pulled away as the shock hit me.

Dallas was perfect. Travis was perfect.

I can't get hurt again.

Not again.

I don't know if I could live through it.

He looked at me, his face full of worry. I looked back and didn't know what to do.

I love Austin Moon.

But, what if he's pretending. Like all the others.

That's when I rose up, unable to escape my thoughts.

This could all be just an act. Everyone else seems to think that my heart is a punching bag, a target.

But the reality is, if it gets a blow one more time, it will shatter into a million pieces. For the third time.

I can't take that chance.

He stood up and looked at me. I looked up and saw hurt and confusion in his face. And I couldn't take it.

I ran out. I ran home. I didn't stop running until I was all the way in my room. I sat on my bed and thought. I couldn't cry. I ran out of tears. I looked over at my guitar and grabbed it. I climbed out my window and on to the fire escape. I sat down and strummed it. And I wrote a song.

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And ill do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And i'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quick sand_

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
An like it

I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow but you're friction

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home, follow you follow you home

This hope is Treacherous  
This day dream is dangerous  
This hope is Treacherous  
I I I , I I I, I I I

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

**(1)**

I finished and set my guitar down. I looked down at the light posts and saw him.

Austin was standing there staring at me. He waved a little.

And I went inside.

Then I got a text.

From: Aus

I love you.

That's all it said.

And I was scared.

Then the doorbell rang.

I figured I had nothing to lose, so I went downstairs and answered it.

And as soon as I opened the door, I regretted it.

Standing on the other side, was Travis.

I stared for a second and then tried to close the door. But he blocked it with his foot.

"Ally!" he said, pulling me into a hug. I quickly pushed him away. "What do you want with me?" I asked, looking down. Why was he here?

"I wanted to apologize," he said, pushing my chin up. "I want you back."

No.

No.

No.

"Well, I'm sorry then," I said loudly. "You can't have me back. It's too little too late."

He frowned and started to walk towards me. I backed away. He slammed the door behind him.

Now I'm really scared.

"Let me rephrase…" he said. I backed against a wall. He put an arm on either side of me. "I haven't had sex in a while," he said evilly. My eyes widened. "And until I meet someone decent, you will have to do…"

No no no!

He pushed his lips against mine. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped.

I punched his stomach and he staggered back. And then he screamed. He slapped me and I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the cold floor and it pounded. He kicked me in the ribs and I felt myself break. For the third time.

Things were going black when I heard the door open. I saw a flash of blond hair. I saw it punch, kick, and knock Travis to the ground. Then I saw his face in front of mine.

"Als!" he screamed. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Als, say something!"

He sat me up against the wall and I could barely get the words out before everything went black.

"I love you too."

**(A/N: Wow. I cried writing this :(! God, I'm pathetic! So, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. My first fanfic coming to an end! I'll update soon!**

**1)** **Treacherous by Taylor Swift)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Just read the book now. Just do it. I don't have anything interesting to say. Just read the book!)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I ran my hands through my hair. I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. They already took care of my leg. I was waiting for the doctor to come back and tell me how bad Ally's injuries were. I'm afraid to know.

The last hour was a blur.

Ally had kissed me. I kissed back. It was unexplainable. Unreal. Magical.

I had been waiting for that to happen for so long, and then it did. And I was ecstatic.

Then she pulled away. She looked shocked. Like she just realized something. Then she looked at me as if I were a… criminal.

And that stung. I wanted to cry.

And, I think I know why she looked at me like that. All the serious relationships she's ever had have ended with her being broken hearted. I think…

I think she was scared.

Then she ran away. And I sat there, confused and hurt. Then I did what my heart told me to do.

I ran after her. I couldn't lose her again.

When I reached her house, I was about to knock on her door when I saw her on her fire escape. She had a guitar. She strummed it a little bit, and then she sang a song. A beautiful, amazing song. I just stood there and listened. Her voice was so amazing. After she finished, she dropped the guitar and saw me. I waved a little, maybe she would wave back. But she didn't.

She went inside.

And my heart broke. She thought I would cheat on her, or use her. I would never, ever, ever do that to her. I love my Als. I need my Als.

And she couldn't see that.

I had to show her, in some way. But I felt like if I called her, she wouldn't answer. So, I did the cheesiest thing possible and texted her.

To: Als

I love you.

I waited for an answer. But she didn't reply.

I thought, maybe she isn't mine to take. Maybe, we aren't meant to be. As much as that hurt, I accepted it. I may love her, but if she doesn't love me, then what's the point?

I was about to walk away from the house when I saw a black car pull into her driveway. I saw I tall, thin guy about 3 years older than me step out. He had black hair that was slicked back with gel. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He strolled up to the front door and knocked on it. I hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see me. Ally opened the door and then tried to close it back up. But the guy blocked it with his foot.

Who was that guy?

He tried to hug Ally, but she dodged him before he could. I could see them talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Ally looked really… upset. She has only had that look on her face once…

Then I heard Ally yell "Well, you can't have me back. It's too little too late!"

Then I knew who the guy was. It was Travis.

The look she had on her face was the same as when we were in the practice room and she was singing her song about Travis.

I wanted to run out and beat up Travis. I really, really wanted to. But something held me back.

But then that thing disappeared. It disappeared when he backed her into her house and slammed the door. I ran out of my hiding place too fast. I scrapped my leg on the tree bark and doubled over in pain. I lifted my already blood-stained jeans up to see how bad it was.

It was gushing out blood. It was wide open and I could see the bone. And I cried.

Not because it hurt. Which it did. I cried because Ally was in her house with an unstable guy that was almost twice her height.

And I couldn't even get up.

I lay there on the cold, hard ground.

That is, until I heard her scream.

There is one moment, in every person's life, where something happens and it gives you the adrenalin to do anything.

This was my time. I broke through all the pain, all the fear, and I stood up and ran through that front door and beat Travis to the ground.

I can't remember most of it, just that my leg was burning, and I was in so much pain, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that I protected her.

I knocked him unconscious. Then I turned and saw Ally. She was worse than me.

Her cheek was red, her stomach caved in, and her head had was oozing blood. Then was a giant cut on her forehead that looked bad. I panicked.

I screamed her name and asked her to say something. I propped her up against the wall and tried to stop the bleeding with my hands. My leg hurt so bad and I cried. Tears.

Then she looked me in the eye, pushed my hand away from her forehead and uttered four words.

I love you too.

I found happiness for a second.

Then that moment ended.

She fluttered her eyes closed and went limp. I shook my head frantically and started hyper-ventilating.

I can't lose her. I don't know if I could survive.

I pressed my head to her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. I told myself to keep calm. I picked her up bridal-style and ran. I felt myself starting to give out when I reached the hospital. My leg was numb.

I collapsed when I got through the doors. The doctors came rushing in. They took me and Ally to two separate rooms. I wish we got the same room.

They set me on the bed and started operating on my leg. I got 32 stiches and I had lost two pints of blood. After they finished, they gave me pain medication and let me leave. Now I am just waiting for Ally.

A doctor approached me with an unreadable face. I couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news.

"Well," the doctor began, flipping through his papers. "Your girlfriend lost three pints of blood, and that is very deadly."

I felt my heart sink. I didn't correct him when he called her my girlfriend. I liked it when people mistaked us for a couple. It happened a lot.

"But…" he said slowly, "It looks like after we hold her in here for a few more days, and treat her a little bit, she will be fine."

My heart skipped a beat.

She's going to be okay.

She's going to live.

I jumped up and hugged the doctor. He pushed me away. "Son, keep yourself together." I apologized and sat back down.

"There is one thing though," he said carefully.

Wait, what?

"Due to the place she hit her head on, she has a small concussion," he said. "We will have to keep her here for five days so we make sure she doesn't make it worse. She will be in a lot of pain. But that's the only bad part about it."

Phew! I thought she lost all her memory or something.

But seeing Als in pain was not going to be easy.

"Can I see her?" I asked hopefully. He looked at his clipboard and sighed.

"Yes," he answered. "She is conscious now, so it will be fine if you see her."

He led me to a room all the way in the back of the hospital. I was getting nervous. What am I going to say to her?

The doctor opened the door and I saw her. She was lying on the bed with machines attached to her wrists and head. She was sleeping soundly, but not unconscious. The doctor ushered the nurses out and closed the door behind him. I sat on the bench next to her bed.

I watched her sleep for a little while, and then she stirred and looked at me.

I smiled, and she scanned the room. Then she looked at me again and asked, "Austin, how hurt am I? My head hurts."

My heart swelled. "Well, you have a concussion, and you have lost three pints of blood. But the doctor said you will be fine."

Her eyes stared into mine. "Where's Travis?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I rushed over here as soon as I could, I left him there."

"Will he go to jail?"

"I'm making sure of it."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my leg. It has stiches in it. I scraped it running."

"Did you save me?"

"I guess I did."

"Why?"

I thought for a second. "Because I love you."

She looked straight at me with those doe eyes. "One more question…"

I braced myself.

"Will you kiss me?"

I smiled and leaned in. Our lips met and I was in heaven all over again. She is just so unreal. So magical. I do not deserve her. We kissed and kissed and kissed until she pulled away. I kind of wished she didn't.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asked, not breaking eye contact. I thought of the one song I wrote besides the one I wrote after Dallas took her away. One of the songs that didn't suck. I nodded my head and sang.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin  
and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

Oh, You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

**(1)**

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her again.

All in need is that amazing girl in front of me.

**(A/N: That was SO long! I almost got to 2,000 words! Well, all we have left is an epilogue. I am starting a new "story" as soon as I most the epilogue so get ready! Make sure to check it out!**

**1) Count on me, Bruno Mars…)**


	16. Epilogue

**(A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue. I am so sad and happy at the same time! I am about to finish my first fanfic ever! Okay, here it is…)**

**Epilogue**

**General P.O.V.**

"Quit it!" screamed Toby, running away from his sister. Tara giggled and chased him around the house. They knocked over picture frames, knick knacks, and basically anything in sight.

"Tara! Toby!" screamed Alice, running her hands through her tangled hair. Having six year olds wasn't always fun.

Alice heard baby Olivia crying from the guest room.

"Bob!" she shouted at her husband, who was lying lazily on the couch, chatting with Alice's brother, Todd. "Go put the baby down! I have to handle the twins!"

He grunted and lifted himself from the couch, and headed up the stairs. Alice turned when she heard a loud crash coming from the direction of the twins. "Oh, brother!" she gasped, looking at the remains of what used to be a priceless glass statuette.

"Toby!" she screamed, glaring at her son. "Grandma and Gramps are going to be furious! You two go march over to them and apologize!" she said sternly. The twins started at the ground and muttered a yes mommy.

Alice turned over to Todd. "Where is Mom and Dad anyway?"

"On the porch," he said, not looking up from his newspaper.

Alice looked out the window and saw her mother and father on the porch, holding hands. She smiled to herself. They had been married for 31 years since yesterday. She turned to her children and ordered them to go outside and apologize.

She watched as the two twins ran outside and said they were sorry to the elderly couple. Her dad just pat the boy on his head and smiled his goofy grin. Her mom took out two chocolates from her purse and handed them to the children. Their faces lit up and they gobbled them up in a matter of seconds. The old woman kissed the top of their heads and the two children were off, chasing each other in the front yard. Alice felt a warm feeling in the bottom of her heart.

Allison and Austin Moon got married 31 years ago. And their love has not burned out since.

**(A/N: The End! Oh, I'm so proud! Okay, my next story is going to be an interesting one, and it's starting up on Sunday! It's called 50 Songs, and all will be explained. I will miss you all! Thank you for being such amazing readers! Every review I get I appreciate so much! I love you guys!)** __


End file.
